1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments generally relate to a door lock apparatus, a display apparatus, a mobile device, and methods for controlling thereof, and more particularly, to a door lock apparatus, a display apparatus, and a mobile device, which transmit or receive status information and methods for controlling thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the improvement of home networking technologies, many household electronic apparatuses are capable of communicating with each other. Thus, a user is able to check or control a status of electronic apparatuses within a house even when the user is not in the house.
However, such a home networking system is based on a wireless communication system, and thus, has problems such as delay in communication or ineffective information transmission. Further, the home networking system performs certain functions which are predetermined in advance only regardless of a location of the user. Thus, there is a need for more efficiently checking the status of the electronic apparatuses in a house. In addition, there is also a need for checking the status of external apparatuses which are disposed outside of the house when a user is in a house.